To Fall into Oblivion
by Felicien
Summary: To get out of the darkness only to fall into an oblivion is not what he had expected at all. It was all too sudden, and now he is stuck facing the reality he never wished for. "It isn't a dream, Original."
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first BBB fanfiction. The first chapter sets out after Boboiboy's second fall into space right after he defeated Captain Vargoba. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boboiboy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Black._**

It was a neverending darkness, stretching out to the furthest of galaxies and looming over his very being. He didn't know what he felt then; his mind was like a blurry haze, barely able to comprehend whatever was happening around him. But if there is one fact that he can take in with clarity, it would be...

**_It's all black..._**

Nothing made sense to him. It was as if he was drowning in the deepest of waters, where everything was muddled and obscure. He could understand everything, but at the same time he could not even grasp the whole situation. It was like he was in the back row of an absurd metaphorical ride, able to observe the current situation play out, but he couldn't control anything at all, for he was but the passenger, trapped behind an invisible barrier.

**_C-cold... Why is it so cold?_**

What was he doing here, he absently wondered. He did not know how long he had been trapped in here, let alone the reason why. He couldn't even recall any recent memories that could clue him in on the answers he needed for his questions; it was still all too hazy, the layers of nothingness clouding over his focus, and he had repeatedly attempted to snap out of it in vain.

**_I feel...empty._**

In the midst of the vacant gloom, a faint hint of light twinkled. He didn't notice it at first, too incoherent to identify the new arrival, but the light eventually grew brighter, slowly but surely engulfing the darkness whole, to the point that it was all a blinding white and there was darkness no more. It was so bright that he could not see a thing, just like when he was hidden in the pitch black void. Fortunately, it seems like he has regained some semblance of consciousness.

_"Boboiboy."_

It was a vague echo of a familiar voice, so far yet so close. It came from all around him, softly whispering his name out to him. He started and frantically looked around for the source of it, but blind as he was, he could not see a thing.

_"Over here."_

The voice spoke up again, but this time it came from his direct right. He twisted to get a clear view of the speaker, more out of subconscious habit even though he knew that such endeavor was very likely to be fruitless, given his inability to see anything at the moment. However, it was to his relief to see that he could spot a figure emerging from the light, shrouded in shadows. He couldn't get a good look at the supposed person.

It was to his astonishment that another six figures, all identical-looking, was also taking shape behind the first one. They steadily approached him, and he panicked. He didn't understand what was going on at all!

"W-who are you? Show yourselves!" he tried to act brave and determined, for that was how he should be, especially when encountering an unknown variable. He shoved the crawling anxiety into a small corner in his mind.

_"It has been too long, hasn't it?"_

The figures slowly came to view, the shadows leaving them the moment they got close enough to him. His eyes widened at the revelation, and he immediately calmed down a notch at the sight of very familiar faces.

"Solar? Gempa, Halilintar...all of you?"

It was all seven of the elementals: Hailintar, Gempa, Taufan, Blaze, Ice, Thorn and Solar.

Solar, the person at the very front, gave a short smirk of acknowledgement, before it softened into a small smile. The sight of it gave him ease. Solar, though a very recent development, seems to bring him the same calming effect he had often sought out from his power watch.

Although the anxiety had been flushed out of his system, he couldn't help but be confused. The predicament he was in was utterly bizarre, and the fact that all seven of the elements were right before him when it wasn't even supposed to be possible didn't help soothe his bewilderment.

Solar seemed to understand where his thoughts were going, if his keen eyes behind his orange tinted sunglasses were anything to go by, but didn't care to enlighten the former as to what was going on. Instead, he only continued his cryptic message.

_"Do not worry, Original. You won't have to stay here for much longer, I think."_

Gempa, who was right behind Solar, nodded in encouragement.

_"As Solar said, you'll be fine soon."_

Boboiboy blinked at them, still confused.

"What? What do you mean? Just what is going on?"

Halilintar moved towards him, and Boboiboy flinched when a hand came up to his eyes and covered them. The background once again turned into a sheet of darkness, but before he could protest, Halilintar spoke up.

_"You'll find out soon."_

Boboiboy sputtered, "I-I don't understand-"

"_Now, it's time for you to wake_ _up."_

And everything spiralled into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like the readers to know the story a little bit better in the beginning, so I decided to upload Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 in one day! Please note that after this the update won't be regular, so please bear with me. I am also not very familiar with the system of spaceship stations and the hierarchy of military ranks, so please understand if I make a mistake. I got all of them from Google.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are definitely welcome, and please do let me know if I made a mistake in a BBB reference.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boboiboy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kaizo had been a long-standing member of TAPOPS and needless to say, it was an achievement he was proud of. He had been serving the organization for over a century now and was respected by many of his colleagues. A few years ago, Admiral Tarung had gone back to his retirement and had once again dedicated himself to the work of a conservationist, although he still occasionally helps out with some of the more tasking missions. Due to the absence of the former admiral, he had been offered the position by Commander Koko Ci, but he refused. He was confident he could take up the job, but he felt comfortable enough as the captain of his team. He didn't need the extra burden of handling paperworks, and felt fine just going out on missions in various different planets and galaxies.

His little brother, Fang, has certainly improved a lot in the past one hundred years. Granted, he would almost go as far as to say that Fang had surpassed him, but they don't call him the Legendary Space Rebel for nothing.

He was quite concerned about the state of his brother after the incident, and several others after that. The impact of it all affected his brother deeply, and he was worried that the pressure would be too much for his little brother, based on his observations. Thankfully, it seems that his brother managed to overcome all of it, and became even more hardworking in his training. He is now also a captain, and is working to obtain the still vacant rank of admiral. He was sure his brother could achieve it, with all the experience he already had.

What was troubling him until now is his brother's mental state. Due to the incident, his brother had inevitably closed himself off and became distant towards everyone except his three friends, Ying, Yaya, and Gopal. All three of them retired together from TAPOPS at the age of twenty five in favor of building a stable life on Earth. They hadn't gotten into much contact with the members of TAPOPS except for Fang, and even then it was not very often for them to be together with their respective business. Fang started to become more stable again, and he had become more motivated to improve himself and increase his abilities.

But even that couldn't last long; humans don't live as long as their race do. Many years passed and before he knew it, Ying had passed away at the age of sixty three, followed by Gopal at the age of sixty seven, and finally Yaya at the age of seventy five. Fang had been utterly devastated by the news and it had droven him to the point of being a workaholic, trying to escape the reality of it all. Kaizo had tried to comfort him and help with what he could, such as lightening his workload, convincing Fang to go on a vacation, etc, but nothing seems to be working so far. Fang had only looked at him with weary eyes and sighed, outright refusing both of his offers.

He didn't know what to do. He knew it was too late to fix things now. He admitted that it was partially his fault that the incident even happened in the first place. If only he had been quick enough, he would have been able to save the kid. Unfortunately, by the time he had arrived, the boy somehow disappeared. Various efforts made by TAPOPS to search for the boy had been futile; it was like he had poofed into thin air. Space was infinite, but there must've been some tracks that the boy had left. However, it was too late. He has undoubtedly died somewhere out there; humans aren't meant to survive in space. It was just impossible for him to have managed to live, even for a person with abilities as great as his.

Captain Kaizo was not known to make mistakes. He was always a calculating person, always planning ahead and considering all aspects in a situation. So it shamed him greatly to know that he had failed in retrieving the boy and that he had been responsible for causing the boy his impending doom. The boy had not deserved this, especially since he had just defeated Captain Vargoba and helped the TAPOPS once again. Kaizo held a deep-seated respect for the boy, especially after their first encounter. He had been gifted great powers of the manipulation of elements, and yet he had not succumbed into the temptation of power and greed. He had used them to do what's right and held true to his principle. Boboiboy was indeed a powerful and honorable person.

But as they say, we shouldn't dwell in the unchangeable past and move on to the future. He couldn't change anything and it was an inevitable fate he had to regretfully face.

He was broken out of his inner musings by an emergency message from the commander to him, requesting his immediate presence in the control room.

He rushed into the location and found Commander Koko Ci, along with Sai, Shielda, Nut, and Ochobot. All of them looked troubled, especially Koko Ci, whose face was ashen and panicked.

"Captain Kaizo, reporting for duty," he saluted, "Why have you called me?"

Koko Ci opened a data on the wide screen and it showed an ice filled planet, and on an area in the planet was a small red dot that was emanating steady waves. He said with a grim face, "We have recently detected a powerful and familiar signal from planet Esberg, and I have requested Admiral Tarung to investigate on this foreign signal."

Kaizo narrowed his eyes, "Familiar?"

Nut spoke up, "The signal is very similar to those of the ones from Ochobot's power watches."

Sai and Shielda exchanged furtive glances with each other, understanding the implications of it.

"But that is impossible," replied Kaizo, slowly coming to the one and only conclusion, "We have long since collected all the power watches, except for..."

Ochobot only looked at them in silence, conflicted by the revelation. The power watches that manipulates time, molecules, and gravity have been returned to TAPOPS shortly before the owners' respective deaths and kept safely in the store room. He knew what this could only mean, and he wasn't sure whether he felt relieved or anguished by the idea of it.

Kaizo couldn't believe it either. After long years of trying to find the power watch and its owner with no results, it couldn't just suddenly appeared with little to no warning. The power watch has suddenly returned, and while that is good news so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands, what would it mean for the owner's fate? If the power watch is present, where could the owner's body have been?

No, no. It is no time to jump into such conclusions. It couldn't be the power watch. It's highly unlikely. Perhaps it was something else...

"Have you contacted Captain Fang, Commander?" asked Shielda.

"I have," Koko Ci replied, "But it may take some time due to his mission-"

"This- Cannot- BE!!" someone growled.

All of them looked up to the screen to look at the ex-Admiral of TAPOPS, Tarung. His face was enraged and disbelieving.

Koko Ci scrambled up to the screen and saluted, "Admiral Tarung. What is the report?"

"It cannot be possible! He couldn't have survived after all these years!" Tarung continued to snarl, almost hysterical. "He's breathing! He's BREATHING!"

"Who do you mean?" Koko Ci asked in trepidation.

Tarung harshly adjusted the angle of his camera and shoved it for them to see a very familiar boy sprawled out against the icy ground. He looked about fourteen and was near frozen, due to the very low temperature of planet Esberg. He wore a battered zipped orange vest and black elbow-sleeved shirt. He had messy brown hair with a white strand, and looked worse for wear, covered in soot and grime. A few feet away from the collapsed figure was an orange hat. But what drew their attention the most was the face of the boy, the glowing yellow watch on his left wrist, and the faint puffs of cold air that the boy was breathing out of his mouth. All the people in the room stared in horror at the sight of a person they never thought they would see again. It couldn't be. It was just impossible!

"Who I mean?! I mean BOBOIBOY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ah right, before you assume anything, this is not Boifang, their relationship is purely platonic and has no romantic feelings attached. I'm not sure if there will be shounen-ai, but maybe I will consider it in future chapters. Maybe. This chapter is long because I didn't know where I should end it.

Warning: I suck at describing emotional scenes.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Boboiboy opened his eyes and was met with the harsh blinding white lights. He blinked rapidly, adjusting himself to the sudden brightness surrounding his vision. He felt dizzy and cold, his mind all hazy with confusion. It took a while for everything to be clearer, and when he did, he found himself staring up at the white ceiling. His hands feebly gripped on the sheets of his blanket.

"W...where?" he asked, voice raspy from not using it for so long. How long exactly was it, anyway?

He slowly sat up on the bed he was occupying, and looked around the room. It seems to be an infirmary with a technologically-advanced design. Was he in the TAPOPS headquarters? Oh...no. It was severely damaged after the fight with Captain Vargoba. Then where could he possibly be?

The doors opened and in came Ochobot, floating in the air with a tray of water in his hands. He halted as he spotted Boboiboy, sitting on the bed, looking fatigued but definitely alive. He didn't say a word, continuing to stare with wide computerized eyes.

"Ochobot?" Boboiboy called, "Ochobot!"

The power sphere flinched at the sound of his name being spoken out by the boy, and he looked horrified.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Boboiboy asked, confused.

The power sphere hesitantly moved towards the boy, "B-boboiboy? Is that...you?"

Boboiboy looked at Ochobot with worried eyes, "Of course it's me. Is everything alright?"

"I-I..." the power sphere stuttered, "It just couldn't be possible...How..."

"What isn't possible?" Boboiboy asked, turning panicked, "What happened, Ochobot?"

Ochobot faced him fully, and he appeared like he was about to cry, "Y-you shouldn't be alive! I-it just isn't possible! After one hundred years, there is just no way you could s-survive!"

Boboiboy froze, not believing what he just heard, "W-what? What do you mean, one hundred years?"

"It has been more than a century since you defeated Captain Vargoba," Ochobot finally broke down and cried, "W-we tried finding y-you, but it's like you're g-gone!"

"W...what?" Boboiboy stuttered, his mind unable to process the onslaught of revelation. He couldn't understand, his mind refused to understand. He didn't want to connect the dots in fear of knowing what it meant.

He lowered his head and raised his trembling arms, looking at them in terror. He didn't have the power watch on him, he vaguely noted. He raised his hands to cup his face, rubbing them around to feel the skin.

He lowered them back and faced Ochobot, who was still crying. He didn't want to believe it so he asked, "Could you explain to me what happened after Captain Vargoba?"

Ochobot tried to calm down in order to answer his question, "W-well...you were thrown out into space...But we were unable to find you anywhere. W-we thought y-you had...DIED! And even with years of searching, we still couldn't even find a strand of your hair! I-it's been one hundred years, Boboiboy! It's been one hundred years since y-your disappearance!"

Boboiboy gaped at the power sphere, the full implications of it hitting him like a ton of bricks, "B-but that isn't possible! I should be d-dead by now!"

"I don't know!" Ochobot said, "W-we found you in Planet Esberg somehow! You just suddenly...appeared! Is it really you, Boboiboy? Is it you?"

"I..." Boboiboy thought back to the time where it was all dark. Did he really stay there for a hundred years? "It's really me..."

Ochobot continued to cry, while Boboiboy stared onto his lap in silence. The moment continued for a while, before Boboiboy finally broke the silence.

"C-could you please...leave me alone for a moment? I-I think I need some time...to process everything..."

Ochobot nodded, still crying. He placed the tray on the bedside table and said, "I-I'll...check on you later."

And so he left, leaving the boy alone in the room.

Unable to stand the pressure, Boboiboy collapsed in a flood of surging tears.

* * *

"So, it really is the power watch?" Commander Koko Ci asked.

"Yes, it is," Nut confirmed, handing the power watch, "Ochobot has already scanned it just now."

Commander Koko Ci took it and inspected it. It was no longer glowing, but it was still perfectly functional, a yellow lightning adorning the blue screen of the watch. "And Boboiboy?"

"Yes, the scan shows that it is definitely him," Nut said, pausing, "I didn't know humans have such a long lifespan. And he looks exactly the same, too."

The commander shook his head, transferring the watch into Kaizo's hands, "No they don't. He is definitely not supposed to be able to maintain his young age. It is highly abnormal. I don't want to believe it, but..."

Kaizo said, "We'll figure how it happened later. But first, you should know that Captain Pang has already arrived and is heading here right now."

"And he is questioning what the hell is going on."

Koko Ci and Nut paled at the new voice. Kaizo put on a professional face and turned to the person who just entered the conversation, "Pang."

"Captain," Fang nodded, face tense. He then turned his attention to Commander Koko Ci and glared at him, "Commander."

Koko Ci gulped, "Welcome back, Captain Fang. I expect the mission to be successful?"

Fang scoffed, "As always. But enough about that. What was such an emergency that you had to call me back? I had to rush the entire thing and had a few close calls. When I got back, the headquarters was in a state of chaos."

"Well..." Commander Koko Ci trailed off, "The thing is..."

"Come, Pang. I shall explain it to you along the way," Kaizo offered, already striding towards the exit. "If you will excuse us, Commander."

"You are excused," Commander Koko Ci sighed, relieved to know that he wouldn't have to bear the trouble of handling the younger sibling.

Fang clenched his fists and quickly followed his brother out.

As the walked down the hallways of the space station, observing alien mops rushing here and there throughout the place, Kaizo broke the silence, "First, you must promise me that you will not cause a scene due to what I will say."

"What?" Fang asked, getting impatient, "Could you please just hurry up with it?"

Kaizo cut in sharply, "You must promise."

Fang tsked, "Yes, captain. I promise."

"How many times must I remind you to stop calling me captain?" Kaizo stated, "There is no need for that now. You've graduated from your training."

"It's a habit," was the only thing Fang offered.

"Fine," Kaizo said, relenting. "Now, this is a very serious matter and I expect you to be nothing less than professional."

"Yes."

"Approximately twenty hours ago, we have gotten an unusual signal in Planet Esberg. The signal is very similar to those that is produced by power watches. Specifically, Ochobot's power watches."

Fang raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know that Ochobot made another one."

"No, he didn't. All of the known power watches have been kept safely in the headquarters. All except for one."

Fang halted minutely in surprise, before resuming his steps, "You couldn't mean..."

"Yes, it is indeed the power watch of the manipulation of elements," Kaizo affirmed, showing him the watch that he had held onto, "We had Admiral Tarung retrieve it."

"The power watch..." Dread started to creep up his face, though he desperately tried to hide it and attempted to keep his composure. He snatched the power watch and gingerly traced his fingers on it to check whether or not it was real. It was in perfect condition. "After all these years?"

"Yes."

"B-but," Fang protested, "How? And if so, then what happened to Bo...its owner?"

Fang gulped at the paincul clenching of his heart at the very attempt to say the name of the person he considered to be his closest friend and rival. The very person who he had wished to forget.

After long and gruelling decades of searching, they had come up with nothing. He blamed himself for letting it happen at all. If only he had been stronger, able to defend himself and Boboiboy, able to help him defeat Captain Vargoba, this whole thing wouldn't happen! Boboiboy would still be alive! But he was too weak, too vulnerable, and had let his friend slip away from his hands. He almost wished that the power watch wouldn't show itself again, in fear of being reminded of his friend, so that he could move on in peace from his neverending nightmare. But he knew the protocols and was aware that the power watch should be tracked before it gets to the wrong hands.

If only Boiboboy had survived, he thought sadly. He would have continued to use it for good.

"I am not done talking," Kaizo countered. "Admiral Tarung not only found the watch, he also found Boboiboy."

Fang felt bile rising up to his throat, "The...c-corpse?"

"He found Boboiboy, _alive_."

That had Fang completely stop in his tracks. His emotions were already unstable, but hearing his brother's statement had made him stop working all together. Did he hear that right? Was he already getting old and having delusions?

Alive? Surely his ears weren't functioning properly. Alive. It must be the work of his mind, trying to fabricate things that he desperately wished for but knew was impossible. _Alive._

Kaizo knew his brother all too well and decided to rectify the thoughts that he knew was running through his brother's mind, "Yes, _alive._ Boboiboy is alive."

"What?" Fang whispered, eyes wide and haunted. The lost look in his eyes was then replaced by burning flames of anger in a split second. He glared furiously at his brother, "Is this some kind of sick _joke_?"

"No it isn't," his brother sternly declared, "I do not do jokes and you know it, Pang."

"Humans are not meant to survive in space!" Fang snapped, "And they certainly isn't made to survive _that_ long!"

He thought back to the deaths of his fellow friends, remorse bubbling in his gut. He felt nauseous, terribly so.

"It just isn't scientifically plausible!" he hissed in outrage, "We would've been able to track him down!"

Kaizo directed a sombre frown at Fang, "I told you not to cause a ruckus."

"To hell with making a ruckus! I will not have anyone telling me such stupid lies!"

"Stubborn boy," Kaizo stopped in front of a room, gesturing for Fang to stop too. He motioned towards the door and said, "I have had enough of your silly tantrums. You're an adult and a full-fledged member of the esteemed TAPOPS; act like it."

Fang glanced at the door before going back to glowering at his older sibling, "What is it now-"

"He's in there."

Fang faltered for the umpteenth time that day, unable to formulate a proper response.

"I shall take my leave now. Do not mess up."

Kaizo turned back and left his brother alone, staring at the door with horrified dread.

Fang couldn't wrap the whole thing in his head. It was all too sudden; too fast. Shocking announcements striking him one after another. He wasn't prepared for a single of them, and to know that the largest impact that he knew was going to come was just behind the door that was blocking them was...he didn't know how to feel. Too many unnamed emotions were slipping out of his grasp, swirling around in a mess of uncontrolled eddies. He felt light-headed, his hands were shaking, his knees were wobbling in a last-ditch effort to support him.

He gulped and adjusted his glasses, gathering what was left of his bravery. He put on a cool and controlled face, just like how he was supposed to be, and opened the door.

What awaited him was what he had expected, although it didn't make it less shocking. He still couldn't believe it, but the real proof was right in front of him, lying on the bed of the infirmary with puffy face and red-rimmed eyes as he stared off to space. Had he been crying? If this was not enough evidence that the boy before him was real, he didn't know what will be enough. It was almost enough to make him lose control again, but thankfully he was able to keep himself in check.

But he still had to check, just to be safe. "...Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy jolted out of his reverie and straightened himself with a jerk, the move surprising himself and Fang.

The boy blinked up at him, wary and questioning his presence, regarding him like a stranger. Of course, he had changed a lot due to growth, although his appearance was frozen in the age of twenty, but he couldn't help the slight sting at the thought of his friend slash rival not recognizing him.

"Who...are you?" Boboiboy hesitantly inquired, "How do you know my name?"

Truly, it was unbelievable how Boboiboy looked exactly the same as the last he saw him. He looked and sounded so young, still.

He tried to regain his composure once again, and offered the boy a weak smirk, "I'm hurt you don't recognize me, Boboiboy. Did I really change that much? More handsome, perhaps?"

Boboiboy raised an eyebrow, recognizing the familiar speech pattern. He took a moment to study the man in front of him. The glasses, the raven hair, and that annoying smirk: could it be?

"Fang?"

"Of course it's me. Has the years of being god-knows-where worn out your memories?"

Both immediately flinched as soon as the words were said. Fang regretted even opening his mouth and cursed himself.

"So, it really is true," the boy sighed, "One hundred years really has passed."

"...Yeah. Who told you that?"

"Ochobot."

"Oh." So that's why he had been crying.

Tense silence enveloped them.

"But how?" Boboiboy finally asked, frustrated, "How am I still alive?"

"That is what I would like to know," Fang replied, face hardening, "How were we not able to find you? It's like you vanished from the entire universe."

"I...don't know," Boboiboy lowered his head, his bangs falling onto his face like curtains. "All I remember was darkness."

Boboiboy lifted himself up again to get a better view at Fang, "You really have changed."

"And you haven't."

"I suppose you're right," Boboiboy said, looking at his wrinkle-free hands. "But how are you still alive? You look relatively young."

Fang shrugged, "I'm an alien. We stop aging at the age of twenty, and live for a couple hundred years or so, before resuming the aging process until we finally die."

"But it doesn't answer how I look so young. I mean, I'm relieved, but..."

"There are technological means to stop aging, but it is rarely heard of. We found you at Planet Esberg, so we suspect that you might have been frozen in ice." Fang turned serious once again, "But how did you manage to survive the journey to Esberg? The distance from TAPOPS territory to the planet is hundreds of light years away. You would have died shortly within the first minute."

"I feel so reassured," Boboiboy said dryly.

"You really don't remember anything?"

Boboiboy shook his head, "No."

The boy recalled his encounter with the elementals, and although it was a little fuzzy, he could still remember the overall point. Was it a dream?

"I..." Fang paused, "Look, if it's really you, then that's great. If you remember anything at all, please inform anyone in TAPOPS, including me. I may be a little busy at times, but I'll help with what I can."

"Thanks," Boboiboy gave him a small smile.

"Then...I'll get going now."

"Wait," Boboiboy gripped his wrist so suddenly as he turned to leave, "Then, what happened to Gopal, Yaya, and Ying?"

Fang froze, and Boboiboy noticed the change of demeanor. The boy's eyes hardened and he looked to the ground in sorrow, "They're...dead, aren't they?"

Fang closed his eyes, "Yes, they are."

The both of them took a long moment to mourn in silence for their departed friends.

"Then," Boboiboy started, "Bring me back to Earth. I'd like to visit their...graves. And Tok Aba's too."

"I'll ask the commander about it," was all Fang could say.

Boboiboy released his wrist and Fang extended his other arm out to reveal the elemental power watch. He tossed it to Boboiboy who expertly caught it and said, "We're glad to have you back."

Just then, he realized something. It was scary, how relaxed and comfortable he had been talking to Boboiboy. He hadn't even noticed that he slipped back into the role of the competitive boy that he had been before. It was like Boboiboy had never disappeared, the incident had never happened, and everything was fine alright.

And so Fang left, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that Boboiboy has partially gotten over his shock, I think it's time to bring out the flurries of 'Terbaik!'. I'm gonna be putting a lot of those in the future, so just watch out for any of those.

I can't find any suitable words to replace Boboiboy's signature 'Terbaik!' in English. It just doesn't feel right! So in the end it will still be in Malaysian(or Indonesian). Enjoy!

* * *

The whole purpose of a dream is to get out of the harsh truth of reality...

**Chapter 4**

Boboiboy suddenly found himself lying on a sea of lush green fields, his eyes staring right up at the blinding sky. He flinched in surprise and rolled over, closing his eyes shut, wondering where he was for the second time that day.

"Huh," he mused to himself, "Didn't I fall asleep just now?"

The overwhelming pressure has taken a heavy toll on his energy, and he was all too ready to drop down on his comfy bed and fall asleep to get away from it all. He just wanted to sink into the world of euphoria in the form of dreams. However, this was not what he expected at all.

Dreams were not meant to be this vivid. Human minds just weren't advanced enough to produce such wonders. But if it's not a dream, then what could it be?

He opened his eyes, and saw a pair of shoes in front of him. He widened his eyes and immediately straightened himself up, looking up to see Gempa, smiling tenderly at him.

"Whoa?!"

"Hehe, good to see you again, Original."

Boboiboy stood up and brushed off the remnants of grass that was stuck on his clothes, "...Gempa?"

Said person chuckled, "Yep, that's me."

Gempa took Boboiboy's hand and wordlessly began heading straight to a giant floating mirror that was displayed in the middle of the field. Boboiboy hadn't even noticed its presence until now.

"Where are we? Where are we going?"

"The others are waiting on the other side. We wouldn't want to have them wait," Gempa answered very vaguely, only increasing Boboiboy's confusion.

They didn't stop even when they were right in front of the mirror as Gempa kept pulling his hand insistently. To Boboiboy's shock, Gempa didn't collide with the mirror and just passed through it with little difficulty. He too found himself passing through the mirror into the other side.

It was not a field of neverending green anymore. He suddenly found himself standing before a stunning lake, so wide that he could not see the end of it, with pure shimmering blue colours, its waters pristine and crystal clear, glistening under the light of the sun.

Boboiboy could feel the chilly breeze caress over his skin, but he didn't care about that right now, too absorbed in the unbelievable sight.

It was, simply put, the most beautiful place Boboiboy had ever seen.

And sitting together in the lakeside was the other elementals. Blaze and Taufan were chasing each other around the area, Ice was sleeping under the soothing shade of a tree, and Thorn was making a flower crown out of the pretty little flowers he had gotten somewhere, while Solar watched in pensive silence.

Upon their arrival, Thorn looked up and beamed at them.

"You've arrived!"

Ice woke up from his nap and gazed sleepily at them. Blaze and Taufan stopped their game of cat and mouse and also greeted them.

"Finally! We were getting bored!"

"Yes, yes. Sorry to make you wait," Gempa sighed, sitting down on the ground. Boboiboy also took a seat beside him. "Now everyone gather up. We've got no time to waste."

Everyone hurried to comply, forming a circle. Boboiboy thought that it was strange to see himself and the elementals on seperate bodies, give the fact that the elementals and the original body never came face to face until just recently.

Once they had settled down, Boboiboy finally asked.

"So, what is this place?"

"This," Ice spoke up, gesturing to the general area, "Is the Dimension of Elementals, where we reside when we're in a dormant state. Each elementals have their own realms, and this place is my domain. It's basically our sanctuary, you see."

"So this isn't a dream?" Boboiboy asked again, resignedly accepting Ice's answer, especially with all the bizarre and ridiculous situations he had to face in such a short time.

Blaze spoke up, grinning mischievously, "Technically it is, but it isn't at the same time. We used this dream to transfer you into our place so that we can talk with each other. It's all complicated science which I didn't bother listening to Halilintar about."

Boboiboy paused, "Halilintar?"

Boboiboy took a moment to inspect each of them, and noticed the lack of a certain elemental.

"Where's Halilintar?"

Everyone froze up, and Blaze quickly put on a sheepish face while the rest of the elementals glared at him.

Solar merely sighed, already predicting this outcome, was quick to make a reasonable answer. "He can't come. You see, each realm was only made to fit seven people in a limited amount of time. It cannot handle more than that. With you here, one of us must volunteer to stay back in their own realm while the others come to see you. Halilintar was the one to volunteer."

A lie, but Boboiboy didn't know that. The part about the limited time was true though.

"Oh. Well, that's too bad."

The other elementals gave relieved glances at Solar, ever the quick thinking one, and Solar merely nodded subtly at them, unbeknownst to Boboiboy.

"You'll be seeing us more frequently in your dreams later on, so don't be surprised if one of us is missing," Taufan chimed in.

Boboiboy raised an eyebrow, "Why am I here anyway?"

"Because," Gempa started, "There are still so many skills you have yet to found, and we must catch you up on everything from now on. We will be teaching you all that you have to learn in these sessions, and once you wake up, make sure to practice and develop your abilities. The sessions will start next time. We'll only be using this session for a briefing."

Boboiboy became very excited, "Wow, really? Terbaik!"

"Yeah!" Thorn agreed, "It's getting boring here with only us seven, but now that you're here, we'll be having so much fun!"

Boboiboy smiled at Thorn.

Solar observed him for a moment, then asked, "You have more questions to ask, don't you, Original?"

Boboiboy turned to look at the Elemental and his smile dropped into a more grave expression.

"Do you know why this is happening to me? I mean, after all, you were the last I saw before I woke up to this whole mess."

The elementals exchanged glances with each other, unsure how to answer.

"No, we don't really know the reason why you were put to a long sleep. All we know is that it involves some extraterrestrial power, although we couldn't find the source. There is only so much that we can gather from our realms," Ice explained.

"We couldn't do anything about your state, but we managed to break through that dark place where you were being kept in when we sensed that you were going to wake up soon. We had to offer you some sort of comfort at least, before you wake up to 'this whole mess'," Blaze continued, face suddenly turning serious, so unlike him.

Boboiboy sighed and buried his face into his hands, "Just when I thought I'll be able to find the answers from you guys."

"Cheer up, Original," Taufan tried to comfort Boboiboy, moving from his previous spot to sit next to him. He slung his arms around Boboiboy's shoulders, "It couldn't be _that_ bad. I mean, you get to see another one hundred years of the world."

"Many people want that but don't have the chance, you know," Thorn added.

"Well I suppose that I am not amongst those many people, then," Boboiboy said, raising his head again to smile gratefully at the Elementals, "Thank you."

Gempa understood the meaning of those two words without any need of further elaboration, "Anytime."

"Now, time is almost up," Ice said, looking up at the sky, "It's time for you to leave."

Boboiboy nodded, and without needing to wait long, he disappeared in a flash of light.

The elementals slowly stood up, one by one. Thorn pouted, his face full of guilt.

"I really don't think we should be keeping this a secret from Original."

Blaze shushed him, "We have to! We don't have a choice."

"Yeah, but..."

Gempa placed a hand on Thorn's shoulder, "While we also don't want to keep the Original unaware, it is not yet time for him to know. He's already burdened with many things, he doesn't need more."

Taufan asked, "Did we really make the right choice?"

"It is too late to take back our decision," Solar replied, "We have already sealed the deal."

"I admit that we were selfish back then, but it is better than letting him die just like that," Gempa said, "It's all for his safety. That's why we must prepare him to be ready for what is about to come."

Ice cut in, "Enough of this. Halilintar will be coming back soon. We must go back to our own realms."

"Yeah, you're right," Blaze said, "Let's go."

* * *

In the planet of Gneron...

"I've heard the news that Master will be back soon," an alien dressed in robes said as he sat on the couch of his living room next to another alien dressed in similar clothing.

"Is that the first thing you say after finally seeing me after centuries?" his companion complained, chugging on his high-quality wine that he got from planet Vobos. "So the rumors are true?"

"It seems so," the first alien grinned wickedly, "At last, after long years of waiting, our time has finally come!"

"Get all of the believers together! We must reunite!" the second alien proposed, raising his glass, "We have to be ready for his arrival!"

The first alien sighed, "That might be hard to do. We've all already spread throughout the universe and we've lost contact with each other since then."

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to us, the believers," the second alien chortled, "Relax. Do you want some wine-"

_Bzzt._

The two friends paused.

"Hey, did you hear that?" the first one asked, uncertain.

"I'm sure it's nothing," the second one said, clapping him on the back, "So many centuries and you're still a coward. Hah!"

The first alien pouted, "Well, I'm sorry-"

_Bzzzzt._

"I...I really think there's something wrong. It's getting louder."

"W...well, maybe it's that small robot of yours? You know how easily those things malfunction."

"But I just got it checked a week ago-"

The lights suddenly went out and the two aliens jolted in fright.

"P-power outage? But that's impossible! We've been running on the solar-turned-electric energy of the star Ozaik-421! It couldn't have run out unless the star were to die!"

A new voice cut in.

"And you will die as well if you don't keep you mouth _shut._"

Both aliens yelped in surprise and frantically turned their heads left and right in futile search of the unknown speaker in the midst of the darkness.

"W-who are you? Show yourselves!"

"Are you daft? I can't show myself even if I want to in this darkness," the person snarkily declared. From his voice, the aliens could deduce that it was most definitely a male.

"Well enough of this. I've heard enough," the male continued.

"W-wha-"

_Bzzzzzzt__!_

_"Belahan halilintar!"_

* * *

"Oh, you've already woken up?"

Boboiboy yawned and stretched himself on his bed. He was sure that his dream really was not a figment of his imagination. He was excited for more.

He looked over to Ochobot who was floating beside him.

"Yeah."

Ochobot said, "I hope you're feeling better now that you've gotten some rest. Breakfast is ready. Here, I've gotten you your clothes."

Ochobot handed him his signature orange-based clothes.

Boboiboy took it, "Finally! It was really uncomfortable in this hospital gown!"

"Hehe," the power sphere chuckled, "We've already duplicated your clothes, so don't worry about that."

"Duplicated?" the boy asked, "As in, cloning? With all those fancy technology?"

"Mm hmm. We've already developed that branch of technology to perfection some decades ago."

"Wow, terbaiklah!" Boboiboy applauded, "Now that I've mostly gotten over the whole thing, I've realized that this is pretty cool! A lot of gadgets that bring miracles around."

"I'm sure you'll see more of those later. I'll show them to you later," Ochobot offered, floating to the door, "Hurry and change. I'll be outside."

"Wait!" Boboiboy called.

Ochobot turned back, "Hm?"

"I..." Boboiboy hesitated, "I just want to apologize for yelling at you so rudely last night. I'm sorry."

Ochobot gave him a reassuring smile, "I understand. There's no need to apologize."

"Thanks," Boboiboy smiled back, gazing after Ochobot as he left the room.

* * *

After Boboiboy finished preparing himself, he soon found himself walking down the hallways of the TAPOPS station. Boboiboy found himself ogling at the very different design of the structure. It was much more minimalistic and sophisticated, the walls and floors mostly painted in white, as opposed to the more lively and colourful design that Boboiboy had associated with the station.

"Yeah," Ochobot agreed, noticing the boy's awed face, "The station had undergone some major changes during the last few decades."

"Fuiuh!" Boboiboy whistled, his eyes bright with enthusiasm, "This is awesome!"

They arrived at the dining room and entered together.

Everyone in the room, who were either eating or chatting with each other, stopped their activities at the newcomers' arrival and stared at them.

Koko Ci, who was eating together with Fang, Kaizo, Shielda, Sai, Nut and a couple other members stood up from his seat and stared into Boboiboy's brown ones with an intensity that made Boboiboy gulp with apprehension. He then cleared his throat audibly.

"So," Koko Ci announced, "You're here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"So," Koko Ci announced, "You're here."_

Boboiboy looked uncertainly around the room. There were quite a lot of people that he didn't know. Many of them were dressed in professional clothing and some of them were even equipped with advanced gears. It was similar to the types that he saw on sci-fi movies.

A lot of them were staring back at Boboiboy. Some were looking at him with curiosity, others were looking with disbelief, and the rest of them were looking with confusion.

He decided to ignore them in favor of the familiar commander that was patiently waiting for his response.

"Boboiboy reporting for duty, Commander."

"Hmm, it's been long since I've heard that voice," the commander commented, a nostalgic expression crossing over his face. He gave the boy a quick once over and said, "Come and join us, boy."

"Yes sir."

Boboiboy slid to a vacant seat next to Sai while Ochobot occupied the end of the table. He greeted them all one by one, and they all started to eat in awkward silence.

People around them weren't helping either, whispering with each other and stealing a couple glances at the table that Boboiboy and the others were ccupying. They had noticed this but chose to ignore them.

"So, Boboiboy," Nut said, making a first attempt at starting a conversation, "How do you like the station? I bet it must've been so different compared to the design then."

Boboiboy smiled at him, taking a piece of chicken from the dish that was served, "It's great, although a bit overwhelming!"

"I told you that it was a good idea to go with that design," Shielda offhandedly told Sai. "Everyone liked this design better than yours."

Sai harrumphed, lifting up his spoon of nasi lemak, "All of you just don't have a good taste."

"I don't think people would appreciate seeing a mix of yellow, green and red on their walls every morning," Kaizo said, "You're one of our best when it comes to missions, but I'm not sure if designing is suitable for you."

"Tch," Sai grunted, "I can say the same to you about your cooking skills."

"He's right," Koko Ci agreed, his face irritated, "I don't know how you even managed to pass your TAPOPS test, but last week's ikan bakar was the worst thing I could have ever seen! Yes it is called ikan bakar, but it doesn't mean you have to burn it all the way along with everything in the kitchen!"

Boboiboy snickered at the description.

"Hah, lighten up, Com!" Nut laughed, reminiscing about thaf particular incident, "The alien mops did clean it up afterwards."

"Grr," the commander growled, "Wasting a considerable amount of TAPOPS budget in the process."

Nut looked at Boboiboy and winked conspiratorially.

Boboiboy grinned and gave a thumbs up at Nut at the realization that he planned this all along to break the awkwardness and make him feel more comfortable.

Fang, who was silent all this time, made direct eye contact with Koko Ci and finally said.

"Commander, may Boboiboy and I get the permission to go to earth?"

Commander Koko Ci's face showed surprise at the request. Kaizo raised an eyebrow, studying his younger brother's determined expression. Sai and Shielda glanced at each other, while Nut simply beamed.

Commander Koko Ci took one look at Boboiboy and nodded, "You may. However, you must finish your next mission first before you are allowed to go on earth."

"Ah," Fang responded, "That may take a bit long though. About one or two months? Can you wait until then, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy blinked, "Sure, that's okay. May I know what this mission is about?"

"Well, I can't give you the exact details, but," Koko Ci lowered his voice, "There has been some alarming rumors going on, especially amongst people in the dark areas."

"Rumors?"

"Yes. They have been saying that the 'master' will return soon. I have no idea who the master is, though, they have been keeping things on the down-low, and it's hard to obtain information from those people."

Fang said, "So that's why he is sending me on a mission to gather more info on the matter and find out who this 'master' is. After all, I blend well into the shadows. Heh."

Boboiboy sweatdropped, "Funny."

"Now shush and finish your food," Koko Ci demanded, "We're going to be late if we keep chatting."

"Aye-aye, commander!"

* * *

They were now gathered in the TAPOPS training room. Boboiboy stood in the middle as the others stood at the side of the room.

"Um so, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to transform into every first tier elemental one by one, and after that, you'll try the triple split, followed by the penta split and the hepta split. When you're done, you can try transforming into Halilintar and Solar," Commander ordered, a clipboard clutched in his hands.

"Eh?" Boboiboy voiced out, "But I've already mastered all the second tier elementals though..."

Ochobot gasped, "But how? I didn't think it was possible..."

"I dunno. I've tried turning into Ice just after breakfast, and it worked. I also did the same with other elementals, and all had the same results," Boboiboy scratched the side of his head sheepishly.

Koko Ci sighed and facepalmed, "I can never figure you and your mysteries out. You're even worse than the Blackhole, and that's saying something!"

Boboiboy shrugged, "I'll start now. Boboiboy Halilintar!"

He transformed and in a flash of lightning, Halilintar appeared in his red and black, replacing the original body.

"Good, good," Koko Ci said, checking off something on his clipboard.

Ochobot asked, "Can you make a pedang halilintar?"

Halilintar sighed and wordlessly complied, conjuring a pedang halilintar with a swipe of his hands.

"Alright, now change to Taufan."

The cycle continued from Taufan, to Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn and finally Solar. Koko Ci looked more and more impressed with the new forms of the elementals, scribbling furiously on the clipboard.

"Now let's try the triple split. Try Ice, Solar and Blaze."

Boboiboy nodded, lifting his watch and shouted, "Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!"

He seperated into the three requested elementals.

Blaze bounced around excitedly, "It's been such a long time since we did a split! This is so cool!"

Ice watched him boredly, "That's my line."

Solar shook his head at the two, and asked Koko Ci, "Can we do a penta split now?"

"Of course. Choose any combination you want."

The three people combined into Boboiboy again and he immediately proceeded with the penta split.

"Boboiboy Kuasa Lima!"

Out came Gempa, Halilintar, Taufan, Solar, Thorn.

Taufan smirked and floated to the air with his cyclone, bringing Thorn along. Thorn laughed in excitement, ignoring the annoyed elementals down below.

"This is fun! Terbaik!"

Halilintar glared at them, "Go back down here right now!"

Completely disregarding Halilintar's order, Taufan replied to Thorn's exclamation, "Yeah! It's great up here away from nagging people, isn't it?"

"Why you-"

Gempa and everyone else sweatdropped at their antics.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. It isn't even the hepta split..."

"I feel you. With Blaze and Ice into the mix we'll soon be juggling fireballs and ice upside down," Solar said in sympathy.

"Hayoo, this is a mess," Ochobot sighed in exasperation.

Koko Ci cleared his throat, "On to the finale!"

They recombined again and Boboiboy didn't waste any time.

"Boboiboy Kuasa Tujuh!"

And indeed, all seven elementals emerged, looking at Koko Ci expectantly.

Koko Ci nodded and gave one final tick at his clipboard. Seeing the confirmation, the seven elementals rejoined together into Boboiboy again.

"Well that settles it! It seems like the watch is in good shape and you'll have no problems with your powers," Ochobot chirped.

Shielda asked, "Will he be put back within the TAPOPS' ranks?"

Koko Ci nodded, "Yes. Fang, give me the badge."

Fang placed a member badge onto Koko Ci's outstretched hand, and Boboiboy stepped forward.

"From now on, you shall once again be serving as a member of the TAPOPS organization," the commander proclaimed, sticking the badge on Boboiboy's chest. He saluted briefly, and Boboiboy saluted back.

"Terbaik!" Boboiboy gave a thumbs up.

Everyone clapped.

"Okay now you're all dismissed," Koko Ci said. "Fang, you should go prepare for your mission."

"Yes, commander."

Sai, Shielda, Nut and Fang left the room to continue their work while Kaizo lingered at the doorway. Ochobot remained at Boboiboy's side.

Koko Ci patted Boboiboy's arm, "I expect to see good achievements from you again."

Boboiboy grinned, "I won't let you down, Commander."

"Good," and with that, the commander left, and the only ones remaining was Boboiboy, Kaizo and Ochobot.

Kaizo then gestured for Boboiboy and Ochobot to follow him. They, although confused, complied and exited the room together, walking down the corridors.

"I suppose I will have to start by thanking you."

Boboiboy was taken aback, "Thanking me?"

"Yes," Kaizo nodded, "Fang has been lighter and more open ever since your arrival. He's not so aloof and detached anymore."

"Huh?"

Kaizo gave a brief smile and they stopped in the middle of their walk.

"We'll be parting ways now. I have some business to attend," Kaizo said, "I'm sure Ochobot can offer you a full tour around the station."

And with that he walked away.

Boboiboy and Ochobot exchanged glances with each other.

"What did he mean by that?"

Ochobot answered, "Well, Fang was never the same after your disappearance. He distanced himself from everyone and was always gloomy. It worsened ever since Ying, Yaya, and Gopal passed away. He's been dedicating himself to his work so much that it's becoming alarming. He never makes jokes like he used to before."

Boboiboy frowned in sorrow, staring off into space.

The news of his friends' deaths had greatly anguished him; and it had been nothing but a mere few days! It had tore his heart into pieces and brought occasional tears into his eyes, and he wasn't particularly comfortable in bringing them up in a conversation yet. It was too sudden for him to accept the fact that the very people he had gone on his adventures with were now gone, never again to come back.

He could only imagine what it must have felt like for Fang. To have to endure this for a century, and having to go through all those tragic events himself without no one to support him must've been excruciating.

Boboiboy's miserable face did not go unnoticed by Ochobot. He sighed and tried to cheer him up.

"It's okay now, Boboiboy. You still have Fang, and he's healing again because of you."

"I just...can't help but feeling like a traitor, for abandoning my friends and never being there to see their daily life. For skipping death and maintaining my young self while they faced their fates."

Ochobot's face hardened with disapproval, "Don't ever say that! It was not your fault that you were flung off into space! You shouldn't think like that; this is not the Boboiboy I know! They would be sad to see you like this."

Boboiboy's eyes lowered as a sad smile grew on his face, "Yeah...I guess they would, won't they?"

"Of course they would," Ochobot affirmed, "Now come on, are you still up for the tour?"

* * *

"Ok, he's asleep," Blaze said, running to his companions who were waiting for him.

Taufan shifted in his spot, eyes moving left and right frantically to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Halilintar turned towards Taufan and cocked an expectant eyebrow.

"Why are you still here? Shoo, it's your turn today. Do you want to get exposed?"

Taufan flinched.

"W-well I..."

Gempa sighed, "Just do as you are told. Go out there, go find _him_ and receive your task, then do it. After you're done, come back when Original's session is over."

"I just don't think I'm ready for this, now that I actually gave it a moment of consideration. Maybe it'll be better if you go first, Gem."

Gempa fixed a stern look at Taufan.

"Nope, we all agreed that we're going with oldest to youngest. And you're the second oldest here."

Halilintar sighed, "All of us don't want this, but it is for the sake of universe's safety."

Taufan stubbornly turned his head away.

Solar looked at the cloudy sky above him, "We don't have much time left until he arrives..."

Ice pushed Taufan forward, "Now go. _He_'s waiting."

Taufan sighed in defeat and let himself leave the realm, disappearing in a flurry of wind.

Halilintar huffed, "Now that that is done and over with, we can finally wait in peace."

"He's here," Solar informed them, just in time as a light flashed briefly before revealing Boboiboy.

Boboiboy blinked, taken aback. Perhaps he had not gotten used to coming here and seeing them. It matters not, he will have to one day or another.

"Welcome back, Original," Gempa greeted, ever the spokesman of the group.

"Um, right," Boboiboy adjusted his cap. "So..."

His eyes scanned all six elementals and gleamed with understanding.

"It's Taufan's turn? Are you by any chance ordering it from age? Well age in the activation sense..."

"Indeed," Solar confirmed.

Boboiboy looked around the realm they were in now. The settings were different from the one he saw last night. The sky was now cloudy and dark, and he felt like it would definitely rain any moment now, with a bit of thunder here and there. Instead of the endless body of water, he was now looking forwards to a forest of tall dark green trees from above a tall cliff, accompanied by the elementals.

"Whose realm is this?" he wondered, a small urge pulling at him to walk to the edge of the cliff and peek over.

Blaze snickered, "Halilintar's. A gloomy one isn't it? Everything's so dark around here just like himself!"

Halilintar's vein popped and he glared dangerously at the fire wielder, "Watch your mouth, brat."

As he said so, a flash of light appeared over the clouds in a silent warning. It was followed by a small rumble of thunder.

"See?! Just a small push and it'll go stormy all over!"

"Why you little-"

Gempa swatted Blaze on the head, "Mind your manners. We're not here to waste time. I expect the same from you too, Hal."

Halilintar scoffed, "He started it. It's not like his inferno hellfire was any better."

"We shall not be contemplating on whose realm is worse than whose. You've got one job to do, and that is not to bicker with Blaze."

Halilintar turned his attention to Boboiboy and grunted.

"So Halilintar shall be your mentor for today. He'll be teaching you some lightning techniques and tricks," Gempa explained, smiling warmly at Boboiboy.

"And we'll be around the area to supervise!" Thorn exclaimed, eyes sparkling in excitement. He gripped Ice's hand and pulled him along, "Come on, Ice! I found some bluebells last time and I need you to help me with an experiment on them!"

Ice yawned, "Will you let me sleep after?"

"Sure! See you guys later!"

Blaze whooped, already running down the cliff into the forest, "I wanna come too!"

"No, you'll just burn them!"

"No, I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

Gempa sighed, "Solar would you mind looking after the three of them? I don't trust them to not wreak havoc on Halilintar's forest..."

"Don't worry. I'll handle them," Solar smirked, moving to follow the group of three.

Gempa sighed, "Finally."

"You need some rest. I suggest you go to sleep at the clearing down there," Halilintar offered, "Build an earth barrier; it's going to be quite loud soon..."

Gempa sighed again, this time in a more exhausted manner, "Oh I will...Anything to get myself some shut eye..."

Boboiboy shot a sympathetic look at Gempa as he walked away to the directed place for a nice rest, understanding how restless and noisy the other elementals can be. Out of all of them, only Gempa can be trusted to keep everyone in place.

Once Gempa was out of sight, Halilintar turned back to Boboiboy. He smirked at the latter, and Boboiboy was struck with a sudden wariness.

"Alright, let us start."


End file.
